


Drabbles written just for you

by deansiris



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: A Collection of where you send requests and I write them! I'll be frequently updating the tags as I couldn't think of all the fandoms I write for at once. Read the first chapter to see how you can request!





	1. How do I request a drabble?

Simple.  
Just type in the fandom, ship and what you want the drabble to be about and comment them down below!  
If the fandom you're requesting isn't in the tags, don't worry. I couldn't tag them all so just request it anyway and I'll let you know if I've watched the series/movie enough to write about it!  
Also, if you're a guest and can't comment or wish to stay anonymous, send me an anon ask on my tumblr @waif-of-the-night :)  
Here's a list of prompts you can also suggest from!  
1\. “Come over here and make me.”  
2\. “I trusted you!”  
3\. “How can I hate someone so much, yet love them even more?”  
4\. “Please, just don’t leave me.”  
5.“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
6.“I almost lost you”  
7.“I’d wait forever, as long as I could be with you in the end.”  
8.“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
9.“All I want is for you to show me you care.”  
10.“I’m only going to ask you once more.”  
11.“Are you jealous?”  
12.“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
13.“You think you’re the only one that’s suffering here?”  
14.“I thought you were dead”  
15.“Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you.”  
16.“You don’t have to change for me.”  
17.“Will you just accept that I am hopelessly in love with you, and there’s nothing you can do that will change that.”  
18.“Who did this to you?”  
19.“Why is it always you?”  
20.“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
21.“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”  
22.“You wanna try that again, sweetheart?”  
23.“I don’t want you to stop.”  
24.“Neither one us is drunk enough for this conversation.”  
25.“You have no idea who I am, do you?”  
26.“You’re cute when you’re angry.”  
27.“Is that my shirt?”  
28.“Are you drunk?”  
29.“Bite me.”  
30.“I never meant to hurt you.”  
31.“Take off your shirt.”  
32.“I can’t breathe.”  
33.“There is nothing wrong with you.”  
34.“It wasn’t your fault.”  
35.“You love me as if I deserve you.”  
36.“I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”  
37.“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”  
38.“I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.”  
39.“Hold me. Just for a bit, okay? I just… I need someone to hold me.”  
40."I’m scared.”  
41.“Hold my hand until it’s over?”  
42.“I haven’t slept in four days…”  
43“Take off your clothes.”  
44“You have no idea what you do to me.”  
45“If I kiss you, I don’t think I’d be able to hold back.” “Then don’t.”  
46“You can’t solve your problems by hiding in bed all day.”  
47“You know my house has a door?” You don’t always have to use the window”  
48“Can I kill him?” “No.” “Just a little bit?”  
49“So you’re just giving up?”  
50“Please come home”  
51“I miss you”  
52“I’m right here”  
53“I want to protect you”  
54“I need to protect you”  
55“Am I not enough?”  
56“How much did you drink last night?”  
57“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
58“We shouldn’t do this”  
59“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”  
60“Stay with me”  
61“Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything.”  
62“Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself”  
63“Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”  
64“I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me”  
65“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”  
66“I think you’re just afraid to be happy”  
67“Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now”  
68“I missed something didn’t I?”  
69“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
70“Why are you still awake?”  
71“Will we ever be as good as we once were?“  
72“Do you trust me?”  
73“You saved my life.”  
74“I need you.”  
75“I want you.”  
76“I swear I just saw someone… or something looking in my window.”  
77“Someone is following me.”  
78“S/he’s dead! S/he’s dead and yet I keep seeing her/him, everywhere!”  
79“You’re all bloody, what happened!?”  
80“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”  
81“Stay the night. Please.”  
82“I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?”  
83“Come here. I’ll play with your hair until you fall asleep.”  
84“Hey, talk to me. I don’t want to feel like I’m dating a stranger.”  
85“Here we are in the middle of a crisis and there’s no cheesecake.”  
86“I’m not going to apologize for this.”  
87“Give me cake or give me death.”  
88“You’re mine and mine alone”  
89“I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”  
90“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”  
91“I’m never letting you go.”  
92“What the hell were you thinking?!”  
93“You make me feel alive.”  
94“You need sleep.”  
95“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”  
96“Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”  
97“I’m better, now that you’re here.”  
98“You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”  
99\. “Can’t you stay a little longer?”  
100.“I won’t lose you too.”


	2. Betray (Carol danversxreader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 67. "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do?"

Carol, or Vers as you better knew her as, was the closest person to you ever. Partly because of the fact that she was the only other person on your superteam Starforce that you knew who wasn’t a Kree but fought beside others for it and partly because her and you always had this chemistry. But things got complicated when the Skrull commander Talos kidnapped Vers that lead her to Earth and she eventually got her memory back.   
You were now at Lawson’s hidden laboratory that was orbiting Earth. Minerva’s voice brought you back to your senses. Right, you were in the middle of a battle between the Skrulls and Kree to obtain Lawson’s energy source.   
“(y/n)!” Minerva screamed for help. She was in the middle of combat with Vers and from what you could see, they could both win.   
_  
“What are you saying? What am I supposed to do with this information?” you whispered, not wanting anyone else on the ship to hear you talking to Vers.  
“I don’t know, I’m sorry. But I can assure you that what we’ve been told is a lie. It’s not Kree we should be helping.”She answered you with a hint of anger and confusion in her voice.  
“But...” you shook your head lightly, “Fighting for Kree is all I’ve ever known. I don’t even know where I would start if I were to betray them.”  
“You’re not betraying, (y/n). You’re doing the right thing and I’m always here fo—” the other side felt a little too silent, “(Y/n)? Can you hear me?” no answer. “Shit!” carol slammed her hand against the wall in anger.  
That was the last time you had heard from her and now you were standing right before her but she was busy saving herself and the Skrulls. You noticed how she’d changed from the Kree colors and you could never forget the saddened look she gave you when you were standing next to Yon-Rogg, armed, against her.  
_  
You aimed and shot your blaster in their direction and she went flying across the room. She turned her head with pain and looked at you with betrayal in her eyes. Because that’s what you’d done.   
You walked over to Vers and gave her a hand and she took it with a wide smile on her face.  
“Now, who would’ve expected that?” She chuckled.  
“I’m pretty sure she didn’t.” You huffed with a smirk, gesturing towards Minerva who was still on the floor from the impact of your blast. And before you could say more, the other Kree members charged towards you and Vers. She glanced in your direction and with matching smiles on your faces, you jumped into battle.  
Hitting them with your best shots, you and her fought side by side and now that almost all the Kree were dead, and the remaining fled, you finally stopped to take a breath. Adrenaline was still pulsing through you as you dropped your gun and saw Vers walking over to you.   
“We gotta get back to Earth.” She told you.  
“Yeah.” You answered, your eyes never leaving hers. She held your stare for a minute before her expressions changed to something you weren’t sure you knew.  
 **“Do you want to kiss as bad as I do?”** She questioned with that mischievous smirk on her face.  
“Oh hell yes.” You breathed out and before you knew, her lips crashed onto yours. She wasn’t going gentle on you and you loved it, side by side craving more. You brought your hand up and cupped her face as her arm sneaked round to the small of your back. Your lips moved in perfect rhythm with hers before you finally pulled back, against all your will.   
“As much as I love this, we really do need to get back.” You panted, still holding her close.  
“Pick this up later?”  
“You bet.” You smirked and gave her another kiss before you were off to battle again, hand in hand with your best friend turned girlfriend.


End file.
